Everyone suffers
by Eliot On The Run
Summary: Summery: It s Dracos and Harrys eight year at hogwarts. The Voldemord is finally gone but the war has left its mark everywhere. Better summery inside!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: It`s Dracos and Harrys eights year at hogwarts. The Voldemord is finally gone but the war has left its mark everywhere. Deep inside of everyones heart. All of the former Gryfindors are heroes of the hearts and Slytherins are more hated than outcasts even though McGonnagal tried to fight against this hostility which is worse than ever. But sometimes you can only learn to forgive if you ignore your hatred.

Disclaimer: I do not earn Harry Potter. Everything character to J.K Rowling.

AN: Rated M for later chapters. I am still searching for a Beta because my Englisch isn`t the best. Hope you enjoy the story though.

Tell me would you kill to save a life?

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?

Huricane - 30 seconds to mars.

Harry was sittig in the great hall early this mornig. Things had definetily changed after the war was over. He had changed. He never really regreted returnig to hogwarts to finish his school but he also has to admit that he was sick and tired of being everyones hero. The raven tried to ignore that everyone was acting quite weird in his presence but he couldn`t find rest and peace when everything remembered of the time before Voldemord finally died. Sighing, Harry used the time of the early morning to focus on himself. The great hall was nearly empty and Harry had already finished his breaktfast. Everybody seems to rest and sleep while he was sitting there, thinking of to many things.

Deep in thoughts Harry catched the sight of a well known blonde student he was observing since they all returned to hogwarts this year. Malfoy looked tired and sad but he really did not care. It was just fair that he was outcasted more than everyone else. The raven one was so filled with hate and anger that he did forget all about his morals. Focussing on every single movement the other one makes, he did not notice that he was staring. It was Ginny who helped him back out of his daydreams.

"Still planing something against Malfoy, sweetheart?", she asked following his gaze. Harry just blinked and smiled bevor returning her good morning kiss.

"I guess he is up to something. And even if not, he just does not belong here."

Harry informed his girlfriend while he concentrated on looking at her and not at Malfoy who had just started his breakfast. Harry still couldn`t break up with Ginny even though he knew he did not love her the way she loves him. It was kinda weird because Ginny made him feel well but it was not the way it should be. He just couldn`t be intimate with her but maybe he was just to shy for it. After all, he hadn`t had sex with any girl before. Sighing, Harry turns to Ginny and smiled weakly before he stood up, leaving the great hall have a quick walk around the sea.

"I think i need some time to think about what Malfoy is planing.", he said.

"Still my brave hero." Ginny answered laughing. Yep, she definetily thought that everything between them was well going. Without any coment, Harry left the great hall. Taking deep breaths, Harry walked towards the great lake just to have some time alone with his thoughts. It was saturday, so there was no school today. Harry layed down near an old tree which spended some shadow. Closing his eyes, the raven relaxed, ignoring everything around him. It didn`t take too long before he fell asleep.

Draco was tired. He knew that returning to Hogwarts meant to be outcasted but he didn`t think that it might be this hard. Nearly everyone was ignoring him; even most of the slytherins. It was a bad option for everyone to hang around with him and no one of his former friends wanted to be in trouble with any gryffindor. That was why Draco was left alone even though he needed friends more than ever. He was pale and skinny. His hair was messed up and had lost all its glimmer.

Soon after eating just a little bit, he decided to go outside where he might be alone for just a few hours. The autumn was great. Not to cold and with a lot of sun - something Draco missed for the last three month. His skin was not used at the bright light and he blinked his eyes when he went outside.

The blond walked around the sea and was reliefed that he seemed to be alone. It was earlly and most of the students were still asleep. He wanted to sit down when he heard a shrill "Incarcerus" behind him. He knew the voice. It was no one else than Seamus Finnigan and after hearing another person laughing, Draco knew that he was not alone. Dean Thomas was also there. Draco felt a rope againts his wraist and couldn`t turn around.

"Hello ferret." Seamus said suguar-sweet.

"It`s dangerous to walk around the lake all alone." Dean throwawayed.

The two were now near enogh to hear Dracos rapid breath. He defenitily was scared but far too proud to call for help. He had been though much worse things than to just being tied up. "Back off." the blonde spit.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: It`s Dracos and Harrys eights year at hogwarts. The Voldemord is finally gone but the war has left its mark everywhere. Deep inside of everyones heart. All of the former Gryfindors are heroes of the hearts and Slytherins are more hated than outcasts even though McGonnagal tried to fight against this hostility which is worse than ever. But sometimes you can only learn to forgive if you ignore your hatred.

Disclaimer: I do not earn Harry Potter. Everything character to J.K Rowling.

AN: Rated M for later chapters. I am still searching for a Beta because my Englisch isn`t the best. Hope you enjoy the story though. This is going to be a Romance but it will take a few chapters for Draco and Harry to realise their feelings. Hope you keep on reading though. :)

Draco cried in embaressment when he heard the Levicorpus spell. "How does it feel to be helpless, little ferret?" Seamus asked smirking. The blonde closed his eyes because he did not want to cry. He wasn`t weak!

"What do you want?" Draco snapped, struggeling for freedome but it was helpless.

"Oh, just some fun, I guess." Dean answered.

Draco didn`t say a word. He couldn`t really blame them for this, even though he hated both of them. But this time, he hadn`t any options. He couldn`t run, he couldn`t hex them and he wouldn`t cry for help. "Then just let`s go through this.", he mumbled annoyed because he did not want to let them see, how much this torture bothered him. Just when he knew that Seamus was going to be serious with his torture, the blonde heard a "Liberacorpus" not far away. Draco blinked twice. It was no one else than McGonnagal who helped him back to his feets.

"Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas!" she yelled, ignoring that Draco was still there. "This will cost you a week full of detention." Draco couldn`t read her face because there were so many emeotions. He could see anger, regret, fear and annoyance. He knew that it wasn`t easy for her - as the former house teacher of Hogwarts - to punisch Finnigan and Thomas and he did not understand why she did it though. She could have just let them torture him.

"But he earned it." Seamus exclaimed with anger in his voice. Sighing, Draco cleaned up his clothes. He had nothing left to say. With a single nod to McGonnagal, he left.

Harry was snuggling into the grass, still sleeping. He felt the peace of the light atumn breeze when he slowly waked up. He yawned looking around. It took a few seconds before he realised soe noises not far away from him. He was still unfocussed and tired but he could see a crowd of people. He slowly approached the group. It was then, when he realised that Seamus and Dean had some fun with Malfoy and Harry coudn`t avoid to smile. He just stoped when McGonnagal freed the poor ferret.

After mentioning that Seaumus and Dean were going to have a week full of detention, the old lady turned to him. Harry was surprised because he thought that nobody saw him. His gaze followed Malfoy who disapeart a few seconds later.

"I'm disappointed, ." McGonnagal said with a low voice.

"Professor McGonnagal?" Harry really did not know what she meant.

"I know you can`t forget what Mr. Malfoy did to you, but let it happen that others torture him like this will not make it any better. Remember that everyone had suffered, not just the people who fought with you." Harry could see in her eyes that it was not easy to say this. But she did it and deep in his heart the raven knew that she was right.

AN: Sorry for some gramatical mistakes. This chapter isn`t quite long but i prefere to update short chapters so that you will not have to wait to long.

Hope you enjoy the story.

Eliot on the run.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not earn Harry Potter. Everything character to J.K Rowling.

AN: Rated M for later chapters. I am still searching for a Beta because my Englisch isn`t the best. Hope you enjoy the story though. This is going to be a Romance but it will take a few chapters for Draco and Harry to realise their feelings. Hope you keep on reading though. :)

Draco hadn`t talked to anyone about what Finnigan and Thomas did to him. He knew that nobody would care and he defenitily didn`t need any pity at all. He had cared for himself the last years and this was not going to change that soon. For now, he just walked around the castle and finally found what he was searching for. He passed the wall three times before a large door opened just for him. He never really sleeps at the normal slytherin dorms and he always came here to find some rest and peace. The blonde one knew that he was not allowed to wander around by night but otherwise he wouldn`t find any rest at all. Sighing, he entered the room and found a large bed just for him, even though he didn`t need it. But it remembered him of his own dorm at home and it somehow gave him a good feeling. Draco yawned when he put down his trousers. Wearing just his black boxers, Draco lied down near to the bed. His breath was quite rapid but it became slower when he closed his eyes. He thought that this might to be good night if he was able just to sleep for two hours or more.

Harry thought about what McGonnagal said to him. Deep in his heart he knew that she was right but he couldn`t bring himself to help Malfoy. There was just too much hatred and too much anger between them. Finally, the blond had chosen the wrong side and now he had to live with its consequenses. The raven lost a lot of lovely friends because of people like Malfoy. Fred, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore were just a few to mention. A quick look at his watch told him that it was time to sleep but he was so deep in thoughts that he just coulnd`t. After rolling in his bed for half of an hour, the raven decided that he was not able to find any rest while everyone else was sleepling quite peacefull. He dressed up, took his unvisible cloak and the the map he once got from Fred and George before he left the gryffindor tower.

Harry did not know what he was searching for when he scanned the map for some minutes. Just when he found Malfoy disapearing, he got interested in the blond once more. He knew that the only way to disapear from the map was, when someone hides in the room of requirements. Before thinking about it twice, Harry followe Malfoy with quick steps. His deepest desire for now was to find Malfoy because he wanted to know what the other one was up to. A few minutes later he saw a big door in front of him. He opened the door without any hesistation. The room was just lighted by the pale light of the moon. Silently he crepted into the room. But when he saw the blond, lying on the ground, he directly wanted to leave. Draco lied on his stomache so that Harry could see his bare back. His eyes wides by the sight of the scars which were all over Malfoys pale back and shoulders.

"What..." he began when he steped forward to see the blondes face. Harry gulped when he realised that he shouldn`t be here.

"What hapened to your back?", he asked with a nervous voice. Harry couldn`t explain why he felt something like... compassion when he saw all those injuries.

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled and Harry directly winced. He had no right to be here. It didn`t take more than ten seconds before Draco covered his back with his shirt.

"Leave!NOW!" There was something frightening in Malfoys voice and before Harry could react, the blond held his wand against his chest.

"I won`t say it twice!"

Harry stepped back, sheer fear in his eyes. He felt small and weak, seeing so much anger and pain in the other ones eyes. Were there even tears glittering in Malfoys eyes? Harry really couldn`t stand all those mixed up feelings. He left the room without any further comment or question but he couldn`t deny it: He was kinda worried about all those scars.

AN: Sorry, I really suck when it comes to describe the characters feelings. My vocab isn`t good enogh but i try to do my best. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome.

Ps: Still searching for a Beta. :)

Eliot on the run.


End file.
